The University of Wisconsin-Madison School of Nursing proposes to continue its success in developing knowledge about patient-centered interventions through the establishment of an exploratory Center for Patient-Centered Interventions (CPCI). Patient-centered interventions address complex patient phenomena in complex care environments with particular attention to the values, preferences, needs and resources of the patient. The overall purpose of this center is to augment existing resources in the School of Nursing by developing an infrastructure to support ongoing and new research in patient-centered interventions. This infrastructure will enhance the research productivity of investigators in the School in order to improve human health. The research base of the CPCI links the work of two well-established investigators who have developed and are testing patient-centered interventions: S. Ward, and K. Kirchhoff. Drs. Ward and Kirchhoff have many years of experience in the conduct of Federally funded projects. They have been highly productive investigators with a commitment to patient-centered clinical nursing research that addresses interventions for significant health problems. There are two cores in the CPCI, an Administrative Core and a Pilot/Feasibility Core. The Administrative Core will oversee the CPCI, help insure its sustainability, and provide Shared Resources to support innovative investigations. The Administrative Core will house two Shared Resources. The first Shared Resource is called "Patient-Centered Research Facilitation". This resource will enhance our abilities to recruit study participants, and then track and contact them for data collection purposes. The second Shared Resource, Data Management, will provide centralized data management, analysis and visualization utilities that can be deployed to meet the unique needs of each study. The Pilot and Feasibility Core will oversee a vibrant and diverse pilot study program. The studies reflect a continum of research from qualitative descriptive research designed to uncover the needs and perspectives of little studied populations in order to develop patient-centered interventions, to studies of interventions that have been developed and are ready for pilot testing. [unreadable] [unreadable]